Random adventures of Sky
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: The Title really says it all but I'll summarise the story anyway. Basically something I came up with whilst reading a Minecraft author. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a new story. This is just a story with random one-shots with everyone from my series Zalgo's Disease. It you want this to become a series please tell me so in the reviews. Anyway the characters will include Mark, Kelly, Sky or Adam, Alesa, Luigikid or Rene, Michelle, Yami or Aaron, Dlive, Entoan, Jacksepticeye, Muyskerm or Bob, LordMinion777 or Wade, Jeromeasf or Jerome or Fluffy, Bajancanadian or Mitch, DeadloxMC or Ty, Minecraftuniverse or Jason, Bodil40 or Martin, Simonhds90, Huskymupkipz or Quentin, Setosorcerer ( Real name unknown), Ssundee, Vikkstar123 or Vikram, TBNRfrags or Preston, xRpMx13 or Ryan, Craftbattleduty or Little Lachy or Lachlan, MrWoofless or Rob, Antvenom or Taylor, Bashurverse or , MunchingBrotato, CaptainSparklez or Jordan and Ashleymarieegaming or Ashley and all the animatronics from Fnaf 2. Defiantly check out their channels if you like Minecraft or Horror because I believe most of them have done both Minecraft as well as some horror stuff, Like Five Nights at Freddy's. Anyways I'm going off track again. If you want an OC in the story PM me and I'll try my absolute hardest to add him/her in. That was an extremely long intro, anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 1- Freddy's problem**

Freddy was roaming the halls of his Pizzeria contemplating what he was going to do for the night. He had an idea and thought to himself " I'm going to have a little fun with my human friends, I know it's Adam's birthday today so maybe I'll surprise him". He got the other 10 animatronics and they walked outside the Pizzeria and walked over to Adam's house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Adam was talking with his friends, who were at his house for a party celebrating his 21st birthday. He heard the door knock and thought to himself " Who could that be". He walked over to the door and answered it. He saw none other then Freddy Fazbear and friends at the door. He watched in shock as they walked up to him. He screamed and said " MITCH, JEROME, GET THE WEAPONS". Adam heard them both shout back " YES" and he focused of trying to stop the animatronics from entering. Mitch and Jerome ran towards Adam and threw him his enchanted budder sword. Mitch help his Diamond sword while Jerome held his Diamond Axe which he nicknamed Betty. They got ready to fight when Freddy said " Please, don't hurt us, We only want to have wish you a happy Birthday". Adam looked at him suspisiously and said " Last time I checked you hadn't been good since 1987". Foxy looked down sadly and said " We were controlled by somebody". " A man dressed in purple". " We broke free from his control and became good again". Adam looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He looked at Mitch and Jerome and said " Lower your weapons, they're friends". The duo nodded and lowered their weapons. Adam looked at Chica and said " You still love making Pizza right". Chica nodded and Adam continued saying " Ok then, Do you want to make some of your world famous Pizza"?. Chica looked at him in delight and said " Of course I would Adam, Thank you". Adam looked at Mitch and said " Show Chica the kitchen please Mitch". Mitch nodded and motioned to Chica to follow him. She entered the kitchen and instantly started to make pizza dough. Chica asked Mitch " Can you see what Pizza's everyone wants". Mitch nodded and walked out. Adam brought the other Four animatronics inside and said " I know what you're thinking guys and I just want to say that they were under the control of a man but they've broken free and are good now". Jerome came up behind him and said " It's true, their all good now". Everyone in the party nodded and continued talking.

A few hours later Chica came out with a bunch of Pizza and said " Here you go guys, Pizza for all". They all laughed and started eating the Pizza. Taylor smiled and said to Chica " These Pizza's are amazing Chica". Everybody agreed and Chica said " What can I say, I've been doing this for awhile". Tyler said " Holy Shit this is good, Why the Fuck did we not let them join us earlier". Everyone laughed at Tyler's outburst and Adam said " Tyler stop being drunk". Tyler looked at him and said " NEVER, I REGRET NOTHING". Jordan face palmed and said " Somehow I knew this would happen". They went crazy for a couple hours before leaving. Adam, Alesa, Ty, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Queinton, Seto and Ian were left to clean up. They finished cleaning up they all went home but not before wish Adam a final happy birthday. Adam and Alesa both went to bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

I hope you enjoyed the possible start of a new story. If you did make sure to leave a review and tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out my other stories if you enjoy Fnaf and Minecraft. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2-Pearston

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another random one-shot. **

**Chapter 3- Pearston**

Martin was working on Epic Jump Map Butter edition when he got a Skype call. He checked it and saw it was Adam. He answered it and said in his Bulgarian accent " Hey Adam, how are you". Adam replied back " Oh nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to do a Parkour map or something"?. Martin smiled and said " Funny you should say that, I've just been working on a Parkour map, but yes I'd love to do a Parkour map with you Adam". " Will Ty be joining us"?. Adam shook his head and said " I was actually going to ask Brotato and Ian if they wanted to do it". Martin smiled and said " Ok then, what map are we doing, is it another Epic Jump Map"?. Adam shook his head and said " No, actually I was thinking of doing some X-run". Martin's smile grew bigger and said " If you're thinking of round that then we should invite Simon to join us too, just because of how funny his raging is". Adam pondered this for a moment and said " Alright, I guess we could ask Simon as well". Then Adam called Ian and Tyler whilst Martin called Simon. They answered the call but Ian was in a call with Preston, Lachlan and Queinton. Adam shouted at Preston saying " YOU SUCK AT PVP PERSTON". Preaston looked in anger and said " Did you just call me Pearston". Adam nodded and said " I regret nothing". Lachlan laughed and said in his Australian accent " Seriously Adam, you know how much he hates being called that". Queinton and Ian watched what was happening and Queinton said " What the butts is going on". Ian just shrugged and said " I have no idea Queinton". Meanwhile Preston and Adam were fighting and Simon said to Martin " Bodil why did you add me into this". Martin laughed his hilarious laugh and said " We were originally going to do a Parkour map but I guess now Preston and Adam are arguing that's not going to happen anytime soon". Lachlan joined in the argument and said " DON'T MAKE ME CALL VIKK AND ROB". That did nothing and thy continued arguing. Lachlan had enough and looked for someone who could break up the fight. He couldn't find anyone and decided to ask the other people in the call for help. He said to Queinton and Ian " Hey guys, can you help me break up this fight". They both nodded and began trying to reason with the two people fighting. Eventually they had no choice but call Vikk and Rob, who just got on Skype. Lachlan messages them before calling, explaining the situation. They both answered the call and Vikk said " Whoa, what's with all this violence". Martin and Simon were were laughing their heads off and being unhelpful. Rob quickly assessed the situation and said to Preston " Dude calm down, remember we are going to do that Lucky block thing with Lachlan,Vikk,Jerome,Mitch, yourself and I". Preston finally calmed down and said " I'm sorry Adam, I overreacted". Adam replied back with " I should be he one that's sorry for calling you Pearston". They made amendments and Preston, Lachlan, Rob and Vikk hung up the call to record their Lucky Block Battledome with Jerome and Mitch. They finally got Martin and Simon to calm down and Adam said " So I was wondering if you guys wanted to record a X-run with me". They finally realised that Tyler hadn't said anything throughout that entire argument and Adam said " Umm Tyler, are you ok"?. They waited for Tyler to answer but didn't hear anything for a few minutes, Ian said " Do you think something's happened to him"?. Tyler finally came back and said " Sorry I had a shower". Everyone started laughing and Adam said " What the fuck Tyler". Tyler just stared at him and said " Why did you call me Adam". Adam replied back saying " Do you want to record an X-run Tyler". Tyler thought for a moment and said " Ok, but we're not doing fucking hard X-run". They got ready to start recording and Tyler asked " Who's doing the Intro". Adam said " I'll do it". They started recoding and Adam said " Hey guys Sky here and I am joined by Bodil, Mudkip,Simon, Ssundee and MunchingBrotato and today we are doing X-run ".

I hope you enjoyed this random one-shot. If you did make sure to tell me so in the reviews. Be sure to check out my other stories. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3- Making New Friends

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another random one-shot. I will be adding my own OC in this chapter but before I start the chapter I must say this. The YouTube account I use in this is not real, if you search it up it will not come up with anything, The name used in this is NOT my real name and I am not planning on doing YouTube until I am 18 years or older. **

**Chapter 3- A New Friend**

I loved watching SkyDoesMinecraft and the original Team Crafted and their friends. They are what inspired me to start doing YouTube. I was doing fairly well, I had over 100 000 subscribers. I was uploading the next part of my modded survival series when it happened. I decided to see if Sky or Mitch or something asked to record and was surprised to actually find a message from Sky. I quickly read it and said " Oh hell yes, I finally get to record with Sky". I replied to the message, quickly typing " Ok, I'm in". I gave him my Skype name and waited for him to call me. After 15 minutes I heard my Skype ring and saw that it was Sky calling me. I answered it and he said " Hey, so are we doing this Modded Cops and Robbers or what". I nodded and said " I'm so ready, but who are we going to have record with us"?. Sky replied back with " I was actually thinking you could pick". I smiled as I instantly knew who I wanted to have record with us. I said to him " Can we please get Mitch, Jerome, Husky, Ian, Ty and Jason with us"?. Sky nodded and called them. They all answered and Mitch said " Whoa who's this new guy"?. I just replied back saying " Mitch I love your Hunger Games", in my Australian accent that I knew he would love because of Lachlan or Craftbattleduty. Mitch laughed and replied with a horrible attempt at an Australian accent " Alrighty mate". Husky said to me in his Bane impression " So Mr Skulldoesminecraft, you wish to record with us". I replied back in my best Batman impression " Yes I wish to record with you, but before I do I must ask you this". I switched to my Joker impression and said " Do you wanna know how I got in this call". Husky looked impressed and continued in his Bane voice " He is one of us now brother". Jason said " Have you ever harmed a Jeffery or a Dylan before throughout your days of playing Minecraft"?. I shook my head and said " I don't go near either of them, I only eat Beef and Chicken". Jason looked pleased and Adam said to me " I'm sorry about this, they do this every time we bring someone new in". Jerome asked me " Do you know about Order 66". I laughed and said " Really Jerome, How could I not know about the order that made the Clone Troopers kill the Jedi, or the thing you use to make everyone turn against Mitch in The Fridge". I knew Th would be the hardest to convince but I had something to convince him. Ty said " Who are you and what are you intentions in this recording". I just grinned and said " #Ty'sleftfoot is what brought me here". " NOW GIVE ME YOUR LEFT FOOT". Ty screamed " DON'T DO DIS", and I started laughing my head off. Ian already looked convinced and said " I'm fine with you dood".

I smiled whilst slowly realising that out of all of them, Ian was the most sensible, although that wasn't much of an achievement in my eyes. Sky started up the server and told us the ip. We all logged into the server and Sky said " Who's going to do the intro"?. Before anybody could say anything I quickly said " I'll do it please please please". Sky laughed at my eagerness and said " Ok, when your ready". I started the countdown and said " Ok 321 Go". " Hello my faithful Skeleton army, Skulldoesminecraft or James here and I am joined by SkyDoesMinecraft, TheBajancanadian, Jeromeasf, Huskymupkipz, Ssundee, MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU and Deadlox and today we are doing a cops and robbers but it's not your average cops and robbers". " No we're doing Modded cops and robbers". " As always make sure to hit that like button down below and comment if you want me to do another modded cops and robbers". " Let's shoot for a massive 1000 likes on this video, I know we can do it". " If your knew to the channel then make sure to hit that subscribe button if you enjoy this video". " Now Fluffy Bacca, what mod we we doing today"?. Jerome said " I'm so glad you asked buddy, we are doing the Team Crafted and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 mods". Mitch said " Who's gonna be the cop"?. Everyone's characters instantly turned to me. I said " I have the weirdest hunch you guys want me to be the cop". They all started punching me and I quickly made my character run onto the pressure plate. Sky made me OP and I changed my game ode to Creative and got the Five Nights at Freddy's spawn eggs and the Team Crafted spawn eggs. I got my gear and put it on and entered the prison. It was a sea of noise as I heard everyone try to speak at once. I quickly had enough and spawned Foxy into one of the cells. Husky, Sky, Jerome and Ian were killed by Foxy and then I killed Foxy with my sword and said " I REGRET NOTHING". I walked over to the cell that had Jason, Ty and Mitch in it and said " Ok since I killed four of my prisoners I guess I'm gonna have to teach you guys how to beat these animatronics".

Ten Minutes Later

I carefully aimed my bow at the now running Sky and fired. It killed him and he said " Well Shit". I was camping at the boat waiting for them to try to escape. I spawned a lot of the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 mobs, including The Marionette and Golden Freddy. They all rushed me and Mitch managed to reach the boat. He went off to find some iron for a sword to try and kill me. After a few minutes I was still killing the other six and said " You'll never be able to get past me, NEVER". Mitch came back with an enchanted Diamond sword and said " You're never going to win, NEVER". He started hitting me and making my Lose hearts faster then I expected. He killed me and said " Come on guys be free". They all ended up escaping and I said " Damnit I was so close". I started the Outro and said " Anyways guys that was modded cops and robbers Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Team Crafted mod". I hope you enjoyed this commentary". " If you did make sure to hit that like button and comment down below what mod you want us to do next". " Thanks for watching and I'll see you soon guys". We ended the recording and I said " My god that was one of the best recordings I've ever had". " Thank you guys so much and I just want to say that you guys inspired me to do YouTube in the first place". They all smiled and Sky said " No problem Jim, can I call you Jim"?. I nodded and he said " I don't know why but I've always wants a friend called Jim". I decided it was time to say goodbye and said " I should go guys, I need to play the actual Five Nights at Freddy's 2 for the viewers that want it". They all said goodbye and I hung up the call.

I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. If you did make sure to leave a review. Be sure to check out my other stories if you enjoy Five Nights at Freddy's stuff. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
